


Of Comfort and Convenience

by Mister_Fox



Series: of secrets and identities [2]
Category: Bleach, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genderfluid Character, Other, i made myself cry while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: The whole secret identity thing is out of the bag. Kisuke's a superhero for the money, and Ichigo's a sort-of-scientist... also for the money, really.Now, there are other things they need to work out.UraIchi Week 2020 - Day 2, Genderbend
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: of secrets and identities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761298
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Of Comfort and Convenience

They decide to play it straight.

Sort of.

In SHIELD, they'll simply not hide that they know each other, and are together. Some people may, perhaps, raise eyebrows at the fact that Ichigo is dating the Grim Reaper in addition to his mystery candy shop owner, but as long as they both shrug and say every party is aware of what's going on... honestly, it'll just be easier than trying to avoid each other all the time, or pretend to be strangers.

Kisuke finds the entire situation far, far too hilarious.

Something about the fact that Ichigo _loves him so much that he wants two of Kisuke,_ or something.

* * *

With the fact that Kisuke now doesn't need to hide the extra job, and can just drop by Ichigo's place straight after a mission, Ichigo really, really shouldn't have been surprised the first time Kisuke showed up still wearing the Grim gigai.

Ichigo caught him sprawled over the couch, too tired to even get out of the gigai for a proper stretch and rest.

Aw, how cute.

Ichigo snaps a photo for his 'grim-in-the-wild' instagram account.

After all, he's pretty sure Ichigo will not catch him chilling as Grim again.

He's pretty sure Kisuke actually follows it, but he's never got a precise confirmation.

“Taking candid photos, Ichigo-san?” comes a faint mumble from the couch, and Ichigo grins. “Please do not post anything unflattering.”

He won’t. Neither of them need SHIELDS public relations people to groan at them.

* * *

Ichigo's wrong.

Two weeks later, he comes home to the smell of cooking food, the kitchen a hive of activity. That's not surprising. (Anymore, anyway. They've sort of started sharing a living space, since Ichigo's apartment is a middle point between the SHIELD base, missions, and Karakura, Ichigo's learned that Kisuke can, in fact, cook. Probably at least in part because, while Tessai is a good cook, one person simply can't feed the black hole that is Shihouin Yoruichi.)

Kisuke's still in the gigai while cooking, but the usual flamboyant and dramatic red-and-black outfit has been exchanged for... is that one of Ichigo's spare shirts? And shorts?

Whistling a tune, Kisuke turns around, flashing Ichigo a smile.

Ichigo pauses. Kisuke's clearly had the time to get changed, could have set the gigai down on the couch and slipped out of it.

If Kisuke is still in the gigai, then it must be because being in it is, at present, _comfortable_.

Kisuke's reiatsu is tinged with uncertainty, like Ichigo might react to this in a weird way.

"You look good," Ichigo says, smiling back, and something eases in Kisuke's posture. “I like the way you’ve done the hair.”

Ichigo doesn’t say anything about the sheer happiness radiating through their reiatsu connection.

* * *

Kisuke starts showing up in the Grim gigai a lot more. Not always, not every time, and sometimes he’d leave it and dump it in a corner of the apartment.

Clearly, what feels comfortable depends on his, or her, mood at the time.

Not that Ichigo comes out and asks directy. Kisuke doesn’t _owe_ him an explanation, and Ichigo’s not going to bug him for one. He’ll explain when he feels like it, and in the meanwhile, Ichigo’s perfectly fine with sometimes having a gorgeous lady for a partner instead of a handsome dude.

It’s not like they’re fucking either way, no matter what SHIELD’s most experienced and prolific gossips have to say about it.

The intern who walked in them two seconds seconds too late to see Ichigo trip and fall into Kisuke, dragging them both to the floor, and just in time to see them in a really weird position... _and then didn’t keep his mouth shut_ could go to Hell in Ichigo’s humble opinion.

* * *

Kisuke uses the Grim gigai for hero business, and his own face for his civilian identity, which means he can’t switch at will during those times. Ichigo wonders if it is uncomfortable, wonders how often there’s a mismatch between presentation and feelings, but he doesn’t know how to ask or fix that.

It’s not like Kisuke seems to want that to be a matter of public knowledge either, so pins or something are right out, but Ichigo doesn’t want to be a bother by asking the question whenever they have a moment of privacy at the SHIELD base. He doesn’t want to be an ass to his partner.

...Honestly, they should just talk about it.

* * *

Kisuke blinks at Ichigo’s question, tilting his head in confusion.

“From your phrasing, I gather that… Are you implying that I can request you to change how you think of me as frequently as my feelings on the matter change? That seems like quite an inconvenient system.” He frowns. “When I am unable to change my appearance, it may be inconvenient for you to have to keep my preference in mind. It is normal for the times that I am comfortable to be limited.”

Of _course_ it’s all about whether _other people_ are gonna be inconvenienced, Ichigo sighs, listening to Kisuke try to explain why it doesn’t matter how he feels internally.

Ichigo waits for him to finish, when the words inevitably run out, and nods in acknowledgement, trying to formulate his thoughts as clearly as he can. Yoruichi coached him, long ago, for whenever he would inevitably run into something left over from Kisuke’s mysterious upbringing.

“Okay, but think about it like this: almost everyone else is comfortable all the time. I want you to experience the same level of comfort as I do.”

He can see the moment Kisuke understands, letting out a soft _‘Oh’._

They’ll figure this out, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry like a faucet. Apparently someone acknowledging and accommodating genderfluid characters makes me emotional. What a mystery.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and much appreciated, and help me write!
> 
> Here's a link to [Cywscross' UraIchi Discord Server](https://discordapp.com/invite/ADFnKTZ#_=_)!


End file.
